


Горечь

by shepofships



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepofships/pseuds/shepofships
Summary: Фенрис не знал, зачем приходила Хоук — раз за разом, неизменно, регулярно, почти безучастно спрашивая его о новостях (Какие, Архидемон её побери, могут быть новости?) и планах на будущее. Знала ли она сама? Он не решался гадать, подспудно, ничтожно надеясь, что причиной её визитов была тоска. По нему, по ним? Существовало ли в её мыслях сакральное «мы»?..Кто знает.Говорило ли это об его собственной тоске? Безусловно.





	Горечь

**Author's Note:**

> Родилось за час, если не меньше — настолько требовало выхода. This is how I feel © и всё такое :)  
> Писалось под OST к DAII «Fenris Theme» и «Mage Pride», так что я всячески рекомендую включить их при прочтении.

Агреджио горчило, но в горечи этой не было злости или досады из-за неудавшейся битвы, пусть и саднило локоть — зацепило клинком. Солнце пряталось за линией горизонта, и последние его лучи, по-летнему щедрые, заливали мостовые, не достигая, впрочем, разбитых окон имения: в доме Фенриса, доставшемся от бывшего хозяина, всегда стояли синие сумерки. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что они были отражением внутреннего мира нового владельца, но некоторые вещи не нуждаются в словесном подтверждении.

Фенрис сделал ещё один глоток вина. Напиток согревал и желудок, и горло, но миновал душу — да и стоило ли ждать волшебного исцеления от алкоголя? Надеяться на это было бы слишком глупо, а глупостей на его жизненном пути было более чем достаточно. Ни возраст, ни приобретённый опыт так и не снизили их количества и — видит Создатель — не собирались этого делать.

Насколько было бы проще, осмелься он солгать, назвав глупостью причину, по которой целенаправленно напивался. 

Причина сидела напротив, расслабленно опустив локти на колени — или, по крайней мере, казалось, что расслабленно. С тем же успехом она могла расположиться, ведя переговоры с разъярённым Аришоком.

Фенрис не знал, зачем приходила Хоук — раз за разом, неизменно, регулярно, почти безучастно спрашивая его о новостях (Какие, Архидемон её побери, могут быть новости?) и планах на будущее. Знала ли она сама? Он не решался гадать, подспудно, ничтожно надеясь, что причиной её визитов была тоска. По нему, по ним? Существовало ли в её мыслях сакральное «мы»?..

Кто знает.

Говорило ли это об его собственной тоске? Безусловно. И для осознания этого вовсе не нужно было ходить за ответом к любящему поиграть в знатока душ Андерсу.

К счастью, вопросы всегда можно утопить в алкоголе. Или хотя бы попытаться.

— Авелин сказала, что ты вновь попросил увеличить количество патрулирующих. 

Голос Хоук, спокойный и мерный, раздражал столь же, сколь был желанным. Все эти светские разговоры походили на безыскусный фарс, до того откровенный, что хотелось кричать.

Он бы и покричал.

— Попросил.

Она вздохнула, откидываясь на спинку скрипучего кресла. Обвела взглядом комнату — вскользь, не цепляясь за детали. Фенрис знал, что последует дальше.

— Ты не думал о переезде? Я и злейшиму врагу не пожелала бы селиться в таком месте.

— Мне нравится. Так надо.

«Кому?» — читалось на её лице. Под левым глазом почти затянувшийся порез, — мельком отметил Фенрис, — губа опять рассечена. Не бережётся, никогда, словно от него нахваталась, изображает берсерка, даже когда пляшет на краю бездны — неважно, материальной или не очень. Он почти потянулся, чтобы коснуться, пальцы дрогнули… Фенрис отвёл руку прежде, чем вечер стал безнадёжно испорченным. Впрочем, какой теперь вечер можно назвать удавшимся? Дни смешались с ночами, превратившись в одно целое, серое, приправленное горечью и жаждой мести.

Да, месть стала единственным чувством, что двигало его вперёд и заставляло вставать с кровати — снова и снова, едва зачирикают птицы. В Киркволле много птиц.

— Фенрис…

— Не надо, — отрезал он, поведя кистью; не будь бутылка давно ополовиненной, плеснуло бы на стол. — Мне здесь нравится.

— А мне — не очень.

— Так не приходи.

Сказать это оказалось проще, чем ему думалось. Он замер, кожей чувствуя, как произнесённое вслух остаётся в воздухе, достигает чужих ушей… осознаётся и, возможно, повлияет на эфемерное «завтра», что для него всегда неотличимо от «сегодня».

На лице Хоук не дрогнул ни один мускул. Она никогда не скупилась на эмоции, но была много терпимее, чем он сам: там, где Фенрис давно погрузил бы светящуюся лириумом руку в чужое тело, безжалостно сжимая в кулаке сердце, она оставалась спокойной, ироничной, лишь иногда — хмурящейся.

— До завтра, — в её голосе не было ни обиды, ни злости. Хоук поднялась с места — никакой неуверенности или дрожи в коленях, в то время, как его собственное нутро лихорадило и рвало на части. Кристально трезвый, Фенрис как никогда чётко понимал, что она уходит, и ноги её могут не переступить порог его жилища вновь. Чьё разочарование повисло между ними — его или её? Несбыточные надежды давно разбились о трусость, и окончательный разрыв — не на словах, но на действии — был лишь вопросом времени и сил. 

Было ли в его нежелании запирать дверь поместья что-то, помимо мнимой лености? Фенрис был бы и рад не знать ответа.

Он не хотел задерживать её, уверенный в собственной неспособности строить, но знающий, как легко умеет ломать, насквозь израненный местью, больной своей выматывающей пёсьей привязанностью, что мешала спать по ночам и заставляла выть, словно волк, слишком слабый, чтобы бороться — но отчаянно, осознанно желающий этой борьбы. Он не хотел, но шагнул вперёд, незаметно для самого себя, преодолевая метры, обнимая пальцами её запястье, обжигающе горячее под его ладонью. Острая спираль, туго закручивающая где-то в самом его сердце, начала распрямляться, толкая на ненужное, толкая к ней — ближе, вплотную, чтобы заглянуть в глаза и почувствовать дыхание.

И, в общем-то, не нужно было ходить к Андерсу.

Губы Хоук горчили пуще самой крепкой гномьей браги, но он целовал их вновь и вновь, отчаянно, как в первый и последний их раз, когда казалось — было ли это провиденьем? — что через мгновение она исчезнет, оставив его одного на ночном, влажном от близкого присутствия моря ветру. Он чувствовал слабый привкус железа, почти неуловимый, мешающийся с кислотой вина, и полубезумно слизывал языком выступившую кровь, забывая дышать, думать, осознавать — как, где, что?.. Крошилась под ногами разбитая плитка, превращаясь в сизую пыль, холодил ступни камень, где-то совсем рядом блеснуло давно брызнувшее из рамы стекло. Хоук не сказала ни слова, безропотно прижимаясь лопатками к полу, увлекая Фенриса за собой, оплетая его руками, словно гибкими ветвями сильвана. Её касания приносили боль, и боль эта, будь она проклята, была желаннее любой свободы. Фенрис подавался вперёд, торопливо избавляясь от собственной одежды, сдирая с Хоук штаны и нагрудник, срывая крепления, стремясь ощутить и запомнить в полной мере — отнюдь не вспыхивающие в голове картины прошлого. «Фенрис», — бормотала она его имя, вышёптывала, выстанывала после, скользя губами по взмокшей шее, плечам, вырисовывая свои собственные клейма, что — сохрани Создатель! — впечатались в его тело много лучше лириума или валласлина и захватили разум искуснее самого умелого мага крови. Её тело было податливым и чутким, горячим, чувственным, и Фенрис присасывался ртом, прикусывал зубами, сминал пальцами, ласкал неумело и жадно, задирая к горлу тунику с вырванной в спешке шнуровкой, которую не хватило терпения развязать. «Наверное, ей больно, — думал он отстранённо. — Наверное, нужно остановиться». «Это безумие», — соглашалась с ним Хоук, обнимая бедрами — и целовала, целовала, целовала, мешая в единое пот и слёзы, обжигающе нежно касаясь ладонями щёк. Фенрису казалось, что он умирает — или возносится к небесам, и солнечный свет вот-вот разорвёт его на куски, слишком тёмного для дарованного блаженства.

…Пальцы легко скользили по ссадинам на её спине — где-то тонким, словно нить, где-то широким, с лезвие кинжала. В голове Фенриса не было ни единой связной мысли — лишь сконцентрированная, рвущая изнутри нежность. Он прижался губами к одному из порезов, слизывая кровь, и доведись кому наблюдать за ними, этот кто-то не преминул бы покрутить пальцем у виска. Говорят, даже у стен есть глаза и уши.

Фенрису было плевать.

— Прости, — прошептал он.

Хоук зябло повела плечами и оправила рубашку.

— Уже поздно. Мне нужно идти.

Руки её дрожали.

…Дождь обрушился на Киркволл столь же внезапно, как Мор на Ферелден. Вода заливала подоконники, штурмуя пустые глазницы окон, и холодные брызги оседали на полу, прибивая поднятую было пыль. Фенрис прикрыл глаза, ловя влагу ртом, и тряхнул головой. Он не чувствовал холода — лишь долгожданное облегчение. Наваждение схлыныло. Он помедлил, задержавшись ладонью на ручке двери, догадываясь, что где-то совсем рядом, всего в паре домов от него, Хоук так же стоит перед своим порогом, запрокинув лицо к тёмному, беззвёздному небу.

Алая лента, повязанная на запястье, казалось, затягивалась всё сильнее, слушая биение его пульса. Рассеянно коснувшись её пальцами, Фенрис вернулся в дом.

За три года лента порядком поистрепалась.

Завтра он скажет Хоук, что нашёл свою сестру. Завтра он скажет, что ему жаль — а потом добровольно положит голову на плаху, доверяясь. И — видит Создатель, в которого он так старается поверить — ничуть не удивится, если Хоук захочется отсечь её.

И, быть может, всё-таки стоит заглянуть к Андерсу. Так, на всякий случай.


End file.
